


First Meeting Subsequent

by yanatya



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-18
Updated: 2003-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanatya/pseuds/yanatya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby, Andy</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting Subsequent

  
"Toby?"

"Congresswoman."

When the papers had come, he'd signed them. The constant arguments had taken their toll and though he hadn't conceded the war, he'd recognized the need for a strategic retreat.

That's what he told himself when the grief threatened to overwhelm him.

But to everyone else, including her, it looked like defeat--like he'd done exactly what she wanted.

He had.

"Toby..." she began in that mild and all too familiar reproachful tone of hers. Then her eyes refocused and she looked at him--into him--in an even more familiar way, and her face softened.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

END  



End file.
